


A Slice of CherryBerry Pie

by Catsitta



Series: Assorted Oneshots [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blue is STRONK, Blue works in a bakery, Cherryberry - Freeform, Despite the title there is no pie, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mobfell Sans (Undertale), Red is a Mobster, Red is clueless, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsitta/pseuds/Catsitta
Summary: Red is a lovestruck idiot that just wants Blue to look his way.Mob CherryBerry | Raffle Prize | Romantic Comedy
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Assorted Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	A Slice of CherryBerry Pie

After a night of breaking kneecaps of numbskulls that decided to make a move on Fell territory, Red was exhausted. Foot dragging, half-slumped, hangover-without-the-fun kind of exhausted. But there was work still to be done his bro wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he skipped his sorry coccyx to bed. Red might be the Boss of the family, but Edge was bossy—had been since he was babybones. He couldn’t really fault him too much. It was Edge’s hyper vigilant nature that kept the Fell family on top when turf wars broke out. Didn’t meant he couldn’t one day pull the giant stick out of his—

“Hello! Welcome to the Honeybee Bakery, your one stop shop for everything to sweeten your day. Can I take your order?”

Red blinked groggily back into reality. Oh yeah. After his helluva night he dragged his boney behind to a little hole-in-the-wall shop for breakfast. Something bready that he could smother in mustard would be his salvation, especially if they sold coffee too. He squinted up at the sunny, honeycomb themed menu then back down at the cheerful cashier. His soul fluttered. With big, cyan eyelights and a million dollar smile, was an adorable little skeleton monster. Their kind weren’t common. Aside from his own brother, those obnoxious thorns in his side known as the Gaster brothers, who worked for the Dreemur family, and some street punks that answered to the Queen’s Elite gang, Red didn’t know any other skeletons. Out of thousands of monsters in the city, only a few more than a handful existed. 

“You okay sir?”

“oh, uh, yeah, just...long night. yer know how work goes.”

The little skeleton—Blue, according to his name tag—nodded along, “Oh yeah. Between getting the bakery ready every morning and school, what’s sleep?”

“yer set up?”

Blue nodded, “Me and my bro own the place. But he’s useless in the mornings.” He chuckled, “I gave up dragging the lazybones out of bed years ago. Just as well. He takes the afternoon and evening shifts like he prefers.” He gasped and covered his mouth a little, “Oh dear, here I am babbling away. You came here for food, not my life story. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“no, no. iz fine,” Red replied, suddenly far more awake and far more invested. When Blue shared his perfect smile again, he knew in an instant that this would be his new place to grab breakfast.

Within the month, Red was a welcome regular. Blue greeted him by name when he wandered through the door at some abysmal hour of the morning, and by the time he reached the counter, the cute little cashier had a bagel in a bag and was pouring him a hot cup of joe. If there weren’t other customers, they’d chat as Red ate, and well, if there were customers...most took one, long look at the looming skeleton in a suit too fine to mean good news in this side of town, and scrammed. Red tipped generously on those days. No need for Blue’s business to suffer because of him. But he did have to wonder why the brothers opened up shop in this part of the city. It was a crime ridden hellscape that never got a chance to mend due to all the turf wars. 

Anybody with the sense and the cash to move, did so. And yet here was the Honeybee Bakery, a pristine spec of sugar hidden in the trash heap.

Eventually, Red found sleep impossible if he didn’t check in on the bakery that day. He had to make sure Blue was okay. Alive and safe. That turned into ‘happening’ to be nearby when Blue’s shift ended and watching the other skeleton walk home. Okay, yeah, was being a creep. Normal monsters didn’t watch other people like this. Red knew what stalking was, and yeah, he needed to quit it, but Angel dust him, he couldn’t quell the nervousness in his soul. That one day, that sweet, innocent ball of sweetness and sunshine would be nothing but a shimmer upon a stiff breeze. He deserved more than that!

Red’s brother, upon finding out what he was up to in the afternoons, when he vanished from his stations or excused himself from meetings, called him a hopeless idiot. 

“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE COMPROMISING YOUR WORK OVER SOME TAIL.”

Denials fell flat when Edge took a bite of a croissant as he showed Red a whole gallery’s worth of photos on his phone. Pictures of him loitering at the counter, smiling and laughing, the picture of lovestruck. 

“I WOULD SAY JUST SLEEP WITH HIM, AS YOU ARE SO PRONE TO DOING WHEN YOU FIND A PRETTY LITTLE THING, BUT BLUE APPEARS TO BE A MONSTER OF SOME MORAL CHARACTER.”

“i can’t tell if yer approve or not, boss.”

“HE IS A...GOOD MONSTER.”

Edge didn’t need to say more. In those words was a warning. The Fell brothers weren’t ‘good’ monsters. They did the dirty work in a shallow attempt at gaining a fistful of control. Because without power, they couldn’t clean up the city that cried for help. Good monsters had no business being tangled up in their affairs, or they’d likely end up casualties. But that didn’t change the ache in Red’s chest. The need for Blue to look his way and at no one else. To love him. On a primitive level, he wanted a little of that goodness all to himself.

Which was why, against his better judgement, he didn’t stop visiting the bakery. He kept buying breakfast and making bad jokes until Blue was breathless and flushed and scolding him for his terrible puns. He kept indulging his need for sweetness in his smile. And he kept following him, just to be certain that Blue was making it home okay. Just for his peace of mind. Even if he couldn’t have him, he could protect him like a dark, guardian angel.

Then it happened.

It was an overcast afternoon and the air reeked of desperation. Blue scuttled from the shop with purpose. But as he passed an alleyway on his trek home, a figure emerged from the darkness and thrust a knife at his back with a demand for money or his life. Red snarled. He prepared to lunge forth and bloody the bastard that dared endanger Blue, but to his surprise, the other skeleton didn’t waver or cower. No, he said something Red couldn’t hear, causing the mugger to slightly lower his knife, but then Blue spun and with practiced ease, grabbed the man’s wrist and disarmed him. The knife clattered to the cement and Blue tutted, using magic to pin the mugger to the wall and snatching up the weapon. Red blinked in fascination. Not only did Blue look unconcerned, but he was scolding the mugger!

He then went on his merry way, as if nothing had happened. And stars if that wasn’t the sexiest damn thing...

Blue didn’t say a word about it the next morning.

Or the morning after that.

And Red couldn’t really bring it up without revealing that he followed the other. (He really had to stop doing that. Blue could clearly take care of himself…) So he let the incident remain unspoken. In fact, he let the subject pass long enough that he himself had a lapse of judgement. Red was scoping out a commercial block when he spotted Blue jogging, clearly out exercising during some time off. He wasn’t sure what drove him to do it, to approach the other outside of the bakery, but he did. He came up behind Blue and laid a hand on his shoulder, “hey ACK!” 

Suddenly, he was flat on his back, staring up at a mortified Blue, who had, on impulse, judo tossed him over his shoulder, “RED! Oh my, are you okay? I’m so sorry. Here, let me help you up.” Dazed, Red could only nod as Blue hauled him to his feet. Strong little fellow. “How’s your head? Didn’t break anything, did you?”

“nah, m’fine. scrappy, aincha?”

“Mwehehe. Yep. Have to be.” At Red’s curious look, he continued, “I grew up in this part of town and you know how it is...Not exactly the safest place to go for a midnight stroll. Or afternoon. Or ever… Anyway, after dad died, it was just me, my brother and our mom. And he was just a babybones, so I had to toughen up and be the man of the house. School was especially rough for us. Single mom with two kids with names like ours? I learned to protect myself and fix up bruises pretty early in life so she didn’t have to see us hurt.”

“wuz wrong wit yer name? blue’s perfectly normal.”

“Blue is. Blueberry isn’t,” Blue drawled. Red’s brows arched, “If you stopped by in the afternoons, you’d know my brother goes by Honey. Which is short for Honeybee...y’know, like the name of the bakery.”

“oh stars.”

“Oh yeah. Our parents were kinda...peace and love and nature.”

“they have...uh...unique names too?”

“Wings and River.”

“that explains a lot.”

“Right?” Blue laughed, “Anyway, sorry about throwing you. Just be careful not to come up behind me like that. I’m kinda...punchy when surprised.” That was putting it lightly. And he handled the mugger with such calm too. Like he’d done this a dozen times before and it was rote. Maybe it was. He wasn’t sure how comfortable he was knowing that Blue almost got mugged often enough to be that easy-going with a knife at his back.

Red couldn’t stopper his thoughts, “i’ll forgive yer if yer go on a date wit me.” He kicked himself. That wasn’t what he wanted to say! Expecting the worst, he was surprised when Blue gave him a considering look.

“Oh~ When and where?”

They ended up at a fancy restaurant across town, where Blue delighted in all the different types of cheese. He giddily sampled whatever Red offered, be it a snail or steak or wine. But what was most unexpected was how...touchy, Blue was the whole date. He held Red’s hand, or rubbed his thigh through the meal. He shamelessly touched his arm or shoulder, even wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. And when dinner was done and they were in the back of Red’s car, Blue was the one who kissed first. Sweet, innocent Blue knew exactly what he wanted and Red was very much okay with that. 

There were little gasps and unbuttoned shirts, the little devil even got a hand down the front of Red’s trousers at one point. But they didn’t go further. Not yet. Red wanted their first time together to be a little more special than a romp in the back of a car. Even if it was a nice car. So they settled into a long, lazy make out session that left them both dazzled and breathless and delightfully rumpled. Blue’s ribs were on full display—pearly and lovely and bare—as Red had laved his tongue over each one before the other insisted on reciprocating. Red’s were an ugly mess of scars and chips, but stars did he feel worshipped like battle worn god of war when Blue was done with him. And when it was time for the date to end and Blue stepped out of the car, he gave Red one of those wonderful, addictive smiles.

“I had a great time tonight,” he said. “I’d love to do this again.”

“yeah, same. just name a time and place.”

“Perfect. Oh, and Red?” Blue chirped cheerily.

“hm?”

“Follow me home from work one more time when you think I don’t know, not only will I break things off...I’ll break. Things. Off. Got it?” 

Red could only nod, flabbergasted, as Blue skipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by the winner of my special 1k Followers raffle on [Tumblr](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/), [ShyTheGreenSkeleton](https://shythegreenskeleton.tumblr.com/).


End file.
